1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to cooling systems, and more particularly, to a cooling system for removing dust from air being drawn for cooling heat generation components of an electronic product, for improving convenience in maintenance or repair of the electronic product.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The present invention relates to cooling systems. Sizes of the electronic products used recently become smaller. Particularly, in a case of the electronic products, like computers and the like, in continuous steps of processing a data and providing a result of the processing by using electric energy, heat is generated. As capability for processing the data is improved, though a quantity of heat generated thus also increases, there has been difficulty in cooling the electronic product since no adequate cooling space is secured for fabricating the electronic product smaller.
In detail, many electronic products still use cooling systems in which external air is drawn to cool down heat generating components which are cooling objects and the external air is discharged to an outside of the electronic product. That is, a method is used in which the heat generating components are cooled down with heat exchange between the heat generating components of the electronic products and the air drawn thereto.
However, the external air contains invisible fine dust. Therefore, if the steps of drawing the air containing the dust and cooling down the heat generating components with the air drawn thus is repeated, the fine dust will stuck to the heat generating components or the components of a cooling unit and an amount of the dust will increases.
However, if the dust is accumulated on the heat generating components and so on, to cut off the heat exchange with the drawn air, the heat generating components is overheated. The dust layer accumulated thus acts as an insulating layer to overheat the heat generating components further, resulting in to an increased rotation speed of a cooling fan or the like for cooling the heat generating components, and fault or malfunction of the heat generating components in long term.
Of course, though there have been attempts for enhancing efficiency of the cooling system and cooling operation by mounting filter or the like to an air inlet of the cooling system for removing the dust from the air being drawn, the dust accumulated on the filter cuts of the air drawing itself, causing a problem similar to the foregoing problem.